Love Isn't About
by OyaF
Summary: "Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan selalu membuatnya bahagia dan tidak akan membiarkan ia bersedih, Sehunie." ujarku setulus mungkin. –berjanjilah seperti aku yang berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Sehunie. / a HunHan fanfiction! slight SeKai


**Love Isn't About...**

Author : Oya Franata

Main Cast :

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Rest of EXO

Genre : AU, BL, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), angst, etc

Length : Drabble

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Semua cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri, murni hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author sebagai seorang fangirl. JUST FOR FUN!

Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAGIATOR? GO AWAY!

"_**cinta tidak butuh pengorbanan, karena yang cinta butuhkan adalah keikhlasan. Sejatinya, cinta hanya ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya bahagia."**_

Mobil yang kutumpangi bersama beberapa temanku baru saja berhenti di parkiran yang cukup luas, kutapakkan kakiku dipermukaan tanah sesaat setelah membuka pintu mobil. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam memandang bangunan didepanku penuh arti. Tak lama lagi akan ada satu pasangan baru yang mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan disini.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibirku. Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya, _juga mungkin bagiku_. Hari yang paling ditunggunya. Aku memang bukan penunggu yang baik, tapi aku mengerti betapa ia sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini. Kenyataannya aku sangat tidak suka menunggu, tapi mungkin lain kisahnya jika yang kutunggu itu adalah seseorang yang paling berarti bagiku.

_Flashback_

_Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku menghangatkan hotdog yang tadi kubeli di microwave yang ada di cafetaria di universitasku, dan entah sudah berapa kali aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman favoritku ; bubble tea rasa taro. Aku berusaha mengalihkan penglihatanku dari jam dinding yang menggantung didinding disebelah kananku yang seakan mentertawakanku yang entah sudah berapa lama duduk menunggu disini._

Sebentar lagi, kau harus sabar Luhan _lagi, aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak lama lagi orang yang kutunggu akan datang. Aku tersenyum cerah saat melihat seorang lelaki bersurai blonde dengan kulit seputih salju memasuki cafetaria dan melambai kearahku. Dia datang.._

"_Sudah lama menunggu, hyung? Kelasku baru saja selesai." tanyanya setelah mengambil tempat duduk didepanku._

_Aku menggeleng berusaha selucu mungkin, "tidak, kelasku juga baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu." -Bohong!_

_Kami terlibat perbincangan ringan yang tak terlalu penting, tapi terdengar begitu menyenangkan, tentu saja selama kata-kata tidak penting itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya maka akan selalu terdengar menyenangkan bagiku._

_Flashback end_

Baekhyun, sahabat baikku –juga teman seangkatannya—menyambutku dengan cengiran khasnya saat aku baru saja memasuki gereja dengan desain klasik ini. Seperti biasa, ia berlarian menghampiriku dan memelukku seolah kami telah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ah, sesak, kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan napas, eoh?" protesku berusaha lepas dari pelukannya.

Jika biasanya ia akan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum konyol sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, kali ini Baekhyun hanya melonggarkan pelukannya sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, hyung. Kau boleh menangis jika kau mau, aku kan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu." Bisiknya sendu.

Untuk sepersekian detik tubuhku menegang setelah menangkap maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun. Kulepaskan perlahan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan 'aku-baik-baik-saja' dan tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia hari ini Baekhyun-ah, karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi orang yang aku cintai," ucapku tulus meski ada sebagian dalam diriku yang meraung-raung kesakitan dari tadi.

Air mata mulai menganak sungai dari mata Baekhyun. Dengan panik kuseka air matanya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padahal kau tau yang akan mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan dialtar bersama Sehun hari ini bukan kau." Ia merengek sambil memukul-mukul pelan kedua bahuku, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum sambil terus berusaha menenangkannya.

Bagaimana aku bisa menangis jika orang yang kucintai bahagia? Bukankan aku hanya ingin ia bahagia?

_flashback_

"_Hyung, jika ada seseorang yang kau cintai, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang memandang lurus kelangit. Aku terdiam, tertegun sesaat karena pertanyaannya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu seperti ini padaku. Bukan maksud mengejeknya, tapi ia adalah tipikal orang yang susah diajak bicara serius, apalagi menyangkut soal cinta._

_Aku tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap sosoknya selalu terlihat sempurna bagiku dari samping, "Tentu saja hyung akan membuatnya bahagia. Kau tau, itulah tujuan cinta hadir, untuk membuat orang yang dicintai bahagia dan selalu tersenyum." Jawabku penuh keyakinan._

_Ia balas menatapku dan ikut tersenyum. Ah~ senyumnya selalu indah seperti biasa, seperti lengkungan bulan sabit. Wajahnya memang bukan pahatan seniman handal yang sempurna, tapi sosoknya akan selalu menjadi yang terindah dimataku._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan membuat Jongin bahagia, aku akan selalu berusaha membuat dia tersenyum."_

_Senyum diwajahku perlahan luntur, ada sesuatu yang retak didalam diriku, tidak, bahkan sesuatu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia kembali menatap langit dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Melihat senyumnya dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengumpulkan mozaik hatiku yang tadinya hancur dan berusaha mengembalikannya kebentuk semula, ikut tersenyum sejurus kemudian._

"_Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan selalu membuatnya bahagia dan tidak akan membiarkan ia bersedih, Sehunie." ujarku setulus mungkin. –berjanjilah seperti aku yang berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Sehunie._

_Flashback end_

Upacara pernikahan tengah dimulai, dapat kulihat dengan jelas Sehun yang berdiri didepan altar menunggu Jongin yang berjalan menghampirinya dari kursi undangan. Seperti sudah di setting, aku tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Jongin didepan sana. Bibirku terus tersenyum, tapi mataku memandang sendu sejak tadi. Ah ada apa denganku? Harusnya aku tidak boleh begini.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang menggenggam tangan kananku seiring Sehun dan Jongin mengucapkan ikrar didepan pendeta, berusaha memberiku kekuatan ; tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menutup matamu, hyung." Bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelingaku.

Aku mendesah pelan dan mengikuti perkataannya, kututup mataku, dan saat itulah semuanya kembali berputar dikepalaku. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sehun di minggu pagi saat Kris mengatakan bahwa sepupunya itu akan tinggal bersama kami –aku, Lay dan Baekhyun. Percakapan pertama kami saat aku menyiapkan sarapan keesokan harinya karena Lay biasa memasak sedang kembali ke China. Peristiwa konyol yang membuatku menjadi dekat dengan Sehun ; saat aku begadang hanya untuk menonton kartun favoritku yang ternyata juga kartun favorit Sehun. Juga semua harapan-harapan yang kubangun untuk kuwujudkan bersamanya kelak, yang kini hanya terabaikan seperti debu. Bahkan setiap rentetan kata yang kutuliskan dibuku jurnalku tentang Sehun yang selalu kuberi judul 'My Future' ikut berputar dikepalaku. Tuhan, kini semuanya tidak lebih dari karbon dioksida yang harus kulepaskan setelah sebelumnya kukumpulkan seperti oksigen.

Setetes air mata lolos dari mataku, dan dapat kurasakan tangan Baekhyun yang beralih mengelus punggungku. Aku bersandar dipundak Baekhyun, menampakkan sosokku yang lemah yang tak pernah kutunjukkan sebelumnya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis? Dengan cepat kuseka dengan kasar air mataku dan membetulkan posisi dudukku. Aku tidak akan menangis dan menyesali semuanya jika apa yang terjadi membuat orang yang aku cintai bahagia.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah selesai mengucapkan ikrar dan saatnya bagi kami semua maju kedepan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Baekhyun berusaha menahanku yang hendak berdiri menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin yang tampak bahagia dan begitu mesra tak jauh dari tempatku, aku hanya melemparkan senyum pada Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dengan pasti aku melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Jongin setelah Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya membiarkanku pergi.

"Sehun-ah," panggilku terasa begitu aneh, tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya tanpa sebutan 'Sehunie' dengan nada manja. Sehun dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearahku dan melambai, kuhampiri mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, berjanjilah padaku kalian akan saling membahagiakan dan akan selalu saling mencintai." Tuturku menjabat tangan mereka bergantian.

"Gomawo, hyung, tentu saja aku akan membahagiakan Jongin dan akan selalu mencintainya." Sahut Sehun riang sambil merangkul Jongin posesif.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun. Perhatian Sehun teralihkan oleh Kris yang menghampiri kami, tidak dengan Jongin yang menatapku penuh rasa bersalah, aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Sehun selain Baekhyun. Aku melangkah semakin mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sekarang Sehun adalah milikmu, bahagiakan ia yang tak sempat aku bahagiakan, jaga ia dan hatinya yang tak sempat kujaga. Teruslah berada disampingnya, karena yang Sehun butuhkan adalah Kau, Jongin-ah. terima kasih." Bisikku dengan suara yang bergetar sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan gereja itu.

Aku duduk dimeja belajarku dengan pulpen yang berada digenggamanku dan jurnalku coklatku yang terletak diatas meja didepanku. Kubuka lembaran terakhir jurnal itu yang masih kosong dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

'My Future

Hari ini kau berdiri didepan altar dengan tuxedo hitam yang begitu pas kau kenakan. Kau tersenyum lebih indah dari biasanya, tatanan rambutmu yang diangkat keatas membuat wajah tampanmu terlihat jelas. Aku suka caramu tersenyum hari ini, aku suka caramu tertawa hari ini, aku menyukaimu yang sangat bahagia hari ini. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti hari ini Sehunie, karena senyuman itulah yang aku butuhkan selama ini.

4 tahun yang lalu saat kita pertama bertemu dan menjadi dekat, aku selalu berusaha untuk melihatmu tersenyum dan mempertahankan senyum itu diwajahmu, tanpa kusadari bahwa saat itulah benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatiku, cinta yang membuatku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum, selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia tak peduli seberapa keras usahaku. Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa pengorbananku untuk membahagiakanmu sudah terlalu banyak dan mungkin akan menyakiti diriku sendiri, dan ya, aku tersakiti demi membahagiakanmu, tapi aku tidak peduli selagi aku tetap dapat melihatmu tersenyum.

Aku mentertawai diriku sendiri saat tanpa sadar bahwa lagi-lagi aku memberikan judul 'My Future' untuk tulisanku tentangmu kali ini, dan kuputuskan untuk mencoretnya dan mengkoreksinya mungkin menjadi 'My Only Hope' atau apalah selain my future. Aku cukup tau diri dengan tidak lagi mengklaim dirimu sebagai masa depanku setelah hari ini.

Terima kasih Sehunie, terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku dan mengajarkanku tentang bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sehunie, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa selama ini hanya aku yang berperan diatas panggung cinta memilukan ini. Aku selalu mencintaimu entah sejak kapan dan entah sampai kapan, aku hanya tau aku mencintaimu dan selalu menjadikanmu titik porosku berevolusi.

Oh Sehun, nama yang selalu terdengar manis ditelingaku, nama yang kelak tidak lagi dapat kusebutkan dialtar seperti dalam mimpi-mimpiku yang menguatkan harapanku selama ini. Kau pergi sebelum aku sempat menyambutmu, kau pergi sebelum sempat aku dan kau menjadi kita, kau pergi sebelum aku sempat membahagiakanmu. Mungkin aku memang bukan tempatmu tinggal dan menetap, tapi aku cukup bahagia karena setidaknya aku adalah tempat persinggahan sementaramu.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa saja yang telah kulakukan dan kukorbankan untukmu orang kucintai maka aku akan menjawab ; tidak ada. Karena bagiku cinta tidak mengenal kata pengorbanan, cinta hanya tau apa itu ikhlas. Ikhlas melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia cintai, bukan mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang ia cintai. Karena sejatinya cinta tak butuh pengorbanan, cinta hanya butuh keikhlasan. Seperti cintaku padamu yang penuh dengan keikhlasan dan ketulusan.

Lembaran ini akan menjadi lembaran terakhir yang aku tuliskan untukmu. Bersama dengan seluruh mimpi dan harapanku yang kubangun untuk kuwujudkan bersamamu yang akan kulupakan akan kuakhiri jurnal harapan masa depanku ini. Aku bahagia karena pernah memimpikan masa depanku bersamamu meski tak dapat lagi kuperjuangkan untuk dapat terwujud.

Selamat tinggal masa depanku yang selamanya hanya akan hidup dalam mimpi-mimpi tentang kita yang akan berusaha kulupakan. Sanghae Oh Sehun...'

Kututup jurnal berwarna coklat itu dan melemparkannya ke bak sampah yang ada dipinggir meja belajarku. Hari ini satu kisah cinta yang tak terbalas berakhir, dan aku akan berusaha mebangun kisah baru –mungkin bersama orang lain yang benar-benar bisa kutitipkan hatiku padanya kelak.

**-END-**

a/n : another my super nista ff -_- awalnya pengen beri judul what is love atau my love story, tapi kayaknya udah banyak ff yang judulnya kayak gitu dan karena gak kepikiran mau beri judul apalagi makanya judulnya jadi aneh gitu '-' sumpah demi apa ini ff nista bin gagal tapi tetep nekat dititipin disini XD tapi tetep RCL ya~ :3 gomawo buat admin yg udah ngeshare ff nistaku :*


End file.
